


Strange Kávé és Tea

by Galesz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, M/M, Romance, Stephen Strange is a good bro, hope van dyne is a good bro, no beta reader we fic like men, no beta we die like men
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galesz/pseuds/Galesz
Summary: "Nem számított rá, de megjelent egy másik kéz az övé felett és levette a tárgyat, amiért percek óta nyújtózkodott. Amint leengedte magát a sarkára, a hátsófele hozzáért a mögötte állóhoz. A másik test egy pillanatra teljesen hozzá simult. Tony teljesen elvörösödött. Csak ketten voltak ilyen magasak rajta kívül és biztos volt benne, hogy nem a főnöke, Strange az."A kávézó AU, ami valamiért megtámadta az agyam.





	1. Boys and girls of every age

\- Oh, a francba – morogta Tony. Két centiméterre az ujjaitól, ott volt a zsák, amiben a kávébabok lakoztak. És ő, nem érte el. A raktár polca nem volt elég stabil ahhoz, hogy felhúzza magát rajta. Ezért nem is kockáztatta meg, hogy magára rántsa a polcot. Lábujjhegyen állt és minden erejét megfeszítve próbálta a testét elég magasra nyújtani, hogy elérje a zsákot. Tisztában volt vele, hogy esélytelen, amivel próbálkozik, de még nem adta fel.

 

Nem számított rá, de megjelent egy másik kéz az övé felett és levette a tárgyat, amiért percek óta nyújtózkodott. Amint leengedte magát a sarkára, a hátsófele hozzáért a mögötte állóhoz. A másik test egy pillanatra teljesen hozzá simult. Tony teljesen elvörösödött. Csak ketten voltak ilyen magasak rajta kívül és biztos volt benne, hogy nem a főnöke, Strange az.

 

\- Váó! Tudtam, hogy alacsony vagy, de azt nem hogy ennyire – mondta Loki közel a férfi füléhez. Tony összevonta a szemöldökét és mérgesen kimozdult a kompromittáló helyzetükből. Loki volt az új kollégája, akit felvettek a kávézóba. A férfi legalább másfél fejjel volt magasabb nála és úgy nézett ki, mint egy modell. Az, hogy Tony odáig volt érte, csak rontott a helyzeten.

 

\- Mikor nősz már fel? - kérdezte Tony és kikapta Loki kezéből a zsákot és a mellkasához szorította azt. Az ujjaik egy pillanatra egymáshoz értek, de próbálta elhessegetni ezt az információt. Loki nem ellenkezett, de a mosolyán látszott, hogy jól szórakozik.

 

\- Mint azt láthatod – Loki végig mutatott magán -, én már megtettem. - Szinte hangja volt, ahogy Tony a szemeit forgatta. Ez volt a probléma. Loki nem szerette őt.

 

\- Aha – bólintott Tony és kisétált a raktár ajtón. Hallotta, ahogy Loki követi őt. Már két hete osztozott a műszakján a férfivel és az idegei már nem sokáig bírták. Hétfőtől péntekig, reggel hattól délig, elkellett viselnie Lokit, és a szemét megjegyzéseit. Amikor Stephen bemutatta őket egymásnak, ránézett és elvörösödött. Az összes klisé romantikus és pornó film átfutott az agyán, hogy mit is lehetne kezdeni a férfival a pult mögött, míg az meg nem szólalt. Tisztán emlékezett az zavarodottságára, mikor Loki felkuncogott és ránézett Strangere: _„Észre sem vettem, hogy itt van.”_

Ez egy dolgot jelentett. Háborút.

 

Tony agresszív mozdulatokkal elindította a kávégépet és lefőzte a nap első kávéját, amivel ellenőrizték, hogy a gép rendesen működik. Ez volt a reggelnek az a pontja, amit a férfi legjobban élvezett. Már nem vesződött azzal, hogy otthon készítsen magának a fekete folyadékból. Egyszerűen a munkahelyén itta meg az első kávéját.

 

\- Hogyan bírod meginni azt a förmedvényt? – kérdezte fintorogva Loki. Tony lecsukta a szemeit és próbált nem törődni a goromba hanggal. Amíg nem kezdett el itt dolgozni, fogalma sem volt róla, hogy egy erős feketekávénak, nem kell keserűnek lennie. Ő nem az a fajta volt, aki felkeverte tejjel vagy szirupokkal a kávéját.

 

\- Te hogy bírod meginni a teát tejjel? – kérdezte Tony halkan és mélyen belélegezte a csészéjéből felészálló kávé aromát. Loki az angol vérvonalával a teákhoz értett a legjobban. Egyszer kíváncsiságból megkérdezte, hogy végig tudja-e csinálni a japán tea ceremóniát. A válasz igen. És Tony megbánta a kérdését, amikor elképzelte Loki egy kimonóban.

 

\- Ízlés ficamod van, remélem, tudod – mondta Loki és eltűnt a raktárban. Tony csak megrántotta a vállát. Lokival ellentétben, ő megadta az esélyt a teának. Mikor Loki újra megjelent, a kezében egy sütikkel teli tálcát tartott. Tony figyelte, ahogy a férfi dolgozik és közben élvezte a kávéját. Mindig legalább egy órával korábban érkezett, hogy kitakarítson, és a helyére tegyen mindent, mire az első kávét lefőzheti. Szeptember vége volt és tudta, hogy ma megérkeznek az új dekorációs kellékek. Tony imádta a Halloweent. Ez volt a kedvenc időszaka. Imádta, amikor valaki sütőtökös lattét rendelt. Az illat ínycsiklandozó volt. Úgy döntött, hogy másnap reggel még korábban fog bejönni, hogy feldíszítse a kávézót és előkészítse az új fűszereket. Már gondolatban látta a kis tök rajzot, amit a tejszínnel fog rá rajzolni a kávékra. Elmosolyodott és lerakta az üres csészét.

 

Tony alig fordította meg a táblát, már meg is jelent az ajtóban a kedvenc professzora. Dr. Bruce Banner. Szegény minden reggel úgy nézett ki, mint aki már elvesztette a háborút az ostoba egyetemisták ellen. Persze Tony kivételnek számított. A társaihoz képest fiatal volt, de már megszerzett két doktorit, így Professzor Banner békén hagyta őt. Ami még jobb, hogy jó úton haladtak afelé, hogy barátok legyenek. Mindig a férfi volt az első, aki betévedt hozzájuk. Őt követték az ágyból zombiként feltápászkodó emberek. Mire a csúcsforgalom véget ért, megjelentek a ráérős vásárlók, akik már helyben fogyasztották el a kávéjukat. Loki nem szólt hozzá a nap hátralévő részében, ami rendben is volt.

 

Loki az elmúlt két hétben semmit sem tudott neki mutatni, azonkívül, hogy civil maradt, amikor voltak vendégek. Tonynak ez teljesen rendben is volt. Valamilyen rejtélyes módon, eltudtak navigálni egymás mellett a pultban, anélkül, hogy fenn akadást okoztak volna. Ráérős perceiben, szerette figyelni, ahogy Loki dolgozik. A koncentráció az arcán jól állt neki és mindig elbűvölő volt a vendégekkel. Bárcsak Tonyval is ilyen kedves lett volna.

 

Tony felsóhajtott, ahogy Lokit nézte. A könyökét feltámasztotta a pultra. A hideg idő miatt sokkal többen fogyasztottak teát is. Tony észre sem vette, hogy bámul, amíg valaki meg nem ölelte hátulról.

 

\- Tony fiú! – kuncogott a fülébe Hope. – Látszanak a szivecskék a szemedben – suttogta bizalmasan és a vállára fektette a fejét, miközben Loki irányába bámult.

 

\- Fogalmam sincs, hogy miről beszélsz – dünnyögte Tony. Próbált szabadulni a szorításból, de nem sikerült neki. Hope túl erős volt a termetéhez képest.

 

\- Hiába titkolózol. – Hope elengedte és köszönés helyett, intett Lokinak, aki szúrós tekintettel figyelte őket. – Loki, miért vagy ilyen savanyú? – kérdezte elmélázva.

 

\- Hope, amit csinálsz az helytelen. Ha Wong meglátja… - kezdett bele Loki, de félbe szakították.

 

\- Engem nem zavar, hogy Hope mit tesz Tonyval – jelentette be Wong, aki Loki mögött állt. Az ijesztően nyugodt férfi mindig a frászt hozta mindenkire. Leszámítva talán Hope-ot.

 

\- Hoppá – vigyorgott a nő, és belecsípett Tony fenekébe, aki meg sem nyikkant. Fél siker. Jó pár hónapja volt hozzászokni Hope-hoz. – Tudjátok, hogy Tony mennyire cuki.

 

\- Hé! – méltatlankodott a férfi, a kijelentésre. A feneke már annyit szenvedett, hogy hozzászokott a dologhoz. Loki még túlságosan új volt, ahhoz, hogy értse Hope vicceit.

 

\- Pont olyan cuki, mint egy kaktusz. Pici, unalmas, és senki sem akar hozzányúlni – morogta Loki és besétált a raktárba. Tony arcára kiült a döbbenet és még Hope arcáról is eltűnt a mosoly. Wong nem tűnt kifejezetten meglepettnek, de ő sosem foglalkozott túlságosan mások dolgaival. Vagy a kávéház drámájával. Tony megrántotta a vállát és tettetett dérűvel elköszönt a többiektől, hogy elinduljon az egyetemre. Mikor a raktárban levette a kötényt és az ingre rávette a pulóverét, feltűnt neki, hogy a hátizsákja eltűnt.

 

Egy pillanatra még a szívverése is megállt. Pontosan emlékezett rá, hogy hová tette. Mindene benne volt. Ijedten nézett körbe, mikor megpillantotta az polcon. Fenn. Elérhetetlen magasságban.

 

\- Ez most komoyl!?


	2. Wouldn't you like to see something Strange?

\- Stark, olyan jó téged újra látni! – Tonyt meglökték hátulról és ő leesett az egyetem előtti három lépcsőfokon. Az esést a telefonjával és a könyökével tompította, és legalább az egyik összetört. Tony felnyögött. Már javában sötétedett, ezért kevesen látták, hogy mi is történt valójában. – Hogy te mennyire nem változtál semmit.

 

\- Justin! – üdvözölte Tony, életének megrontóját. Justin Hammer. A Hammer vállalat leendő vezetője. Ostoba és erőszakos. – Mi járatban? – kérdezte Tony és lassan összevakarta magát a földről. A telefonjának a képernyője pókhálósra tört az elülső kamerából kiindulva. Nincs több szelfi. – Tudom, hogy nem tanulni jársz ide, szóval?

 

\- Még mindig túl nagy a szád Stark. Tudod, egyszer még jó hasznát fogod venni – mondta Hammer és megragadta Tony vállát és elkezdte elhúzni a kíváncsiskodó tekintetek elől. Már most rossz érzése támadt, azzal kapcsolatban, hogy ez hova vezet. Nem gondolta, hogy így fog elkezdődni a féléve. A helyzet az, hogy nem akarta elveszíteni az állását a kávéházban, de ha összetört arccal megy be, akkor nem sok jóra számíthat Strangetől. A termetének köszönhetően, könnyen kibújt a félölelésből, amibe bele kényszerítették.

 

\- Hálás vagyok a jó tanácsért Hammer. Majd, ha pályát váltok, megkérdezem anyádat, mi a legjobb technika – mosolygott Tony és önelégülten nézte, ahogy a férfi arca elsötétül.

 

\- Baszd meg, Stark! Megöllek! – kiabálta Hammer és olyan lendülettel indult meg Tony felé, hogy a férfi majdnem elesett, ahogy menekülőre fogta. Justin sokkal erősebb volt, mint ő, de okosabb és gyorsabb már nem. Tony három kanyar után lerázta és a falnak támaszkodva kapkodta a levegőt. Amióta csak ismerték egymást, Justin mindig is jobb akart lenni nála. A probléma csak az volt, hogy ő nem született zseninek. Az első összetűzésük, akkor kezdődött, amikor Tony kilenc évesen elkezdte a középiskolát. Sajnos mivel egy környéken laktak, ha Tony nem volt elég gyors, akkor Hammer és a haverjai elverték.

 

Erősen megkérdőjelezhető, hogy ezt a viselkedést miért folytatták felnőtt fejjel is.

 

Tony vett egy mély levegőt és felszisszent, a fájdalomtól, ami a könyökébe nyilallt. Nagyszerű. Amennyire tudta, összeszedte magát és gyalog haza ment. Az egy szobás lakás, akkora volt, mint az otthonában lévő gardróbja. De most már ezzel kellett beérnie. A csend és az üresség nem tett jót neki, de ezzel kellett beérnie.

 

Már alig várta a másnap reggelt.

 

\--

 

Tony hümmögve közelítette meg az üzletet és jókedve csak nőtt, ahogy megpillantotta a dobozokat a raktárban. „Üsd ki magad! Strange” írta a post it, amit ráragasztott a főnöke. Stephen nem viccelt, amikor azt mondta, hogy azt rendelte meg, amiket Tony javasolt. A mosoly a férfi arcán levakarhatatlan volt. Tony mindenre mű- pókhálót, pókot, denevért, vért rakott. Mindenre, amit elért.

 

Tony még a régi rozoga létrát is elő rángatta a raktárból. A férfi nem használta túl gyakran, mert a régi darab nem csak hogy billegett, de még marha nehéz is volt. Mindettől eltekintve neki állt feldíszíteni az üzlet elérhetetlen szegleteit. Ezeket a pontokat még Loki sem érte volna el, ezért önelégülten elvigyorodott. Loki magassága sem mindenre megoldás. A létre tetejéről körbe hordozta a tekintetét és a mosolya a füléig ért. Tökéletesen nézett ki az üzlet.

 

\- Meddig akarsz még ott ácsorogni? - kérdezte egy bársonyos hang Tony mögött. Hirtelen ijedten fordult hátra, aminek köszönhetően lecsúszott a lába a létrafokról, amin állt. Tony már a lelki szemei elött látta, hogy mennyire befogja magát ütni. A bárszékek és a pult durván lefogja zúzni a tagjait. Összeszorította a szemeit és várta a becsapódást. Ami elmaradt.

 

A szemei kikerekedve találkoztak egy egyszerű karton denevér kinézetű maszkkal. Tony hamar rájött, hogy kivel van dolga, mikor a maszk mögött megpillantotta Loki zöld szemeit. A maszk alatt a férfi önelégülten vigyorgott rá. Felnevetett volna a helyzeten, ha Tonynak nem tűnt volna fel, hogy a másik férfi mennyire erős. Úgy tartotta Tonyt, mintha pihe könnyű lenne. Loki tekintete egy pillanatra az ajkaira vándorolt, majd félre nézett. Túl közel volt az arcuk egymáshoz és, ha bármelyikük is egy kicsit előrébb hajol, akkor...

 

\- Tudtam, hogy jól kifogtok jönni - szólalt meg Stephen, aki a pultnak támaszkodott és áthatóan figyelte őket. Loki szinte azonnal leengedte - leejtette - Tonyt a földre. A férfi újra beütötte a lehorzsolt könyökét és felszisszent. A férfi figyelte, ahogy Loki távolabb lép. - Tony, beszélhetnék veled? - kérdezte Strange és Tony felkaparta magát a földről. – Loki, kérlek nyiss ki addig.

 

\- Igenis - morogta Loki és lekapta a maszkot, majd szúrós szemmel figyelte Tonyt, ahogy követi a főnöküket. Az említettnek fogalma sem volt, hogy most mi csinált rosszul, de minden jó kedve elszállt, amit a halloweeni díszítés öröme okozott. Az ajtó alig csukódott be, mikor Stephen felé fordult. Az apró irodába pontosan csak két ember fért be. Strange intett Tonynak, hogy üljön le, majd ő is helyet foglalt az íróasztala mögött.

 

\- Segíthetek valamiben? - kérdezte Tony, mikor a csend túl hosszúra nyúlt. Stephen elővett pár számlázási papírt és a tabletjét, majd elkezdte átvizsgálni őket. Az üzlettel kapcsolatos papír munkát is Tony végezte, így Stephennek mindent csak engedélyeznie kellett.

 

\- Nem igazán - válaszolta unottan Strange.

 

\- Akkor vissza mehetek dolgozni? - kérdezte Tony felhúzva az egyik szemöldökét. A kettejük kapcsolata négy éve kezdődött, amikor Strange állást ajánlott neki a kávézóban, azóta, barátok lettek. Vagyis Tony remélte, hogy annak lehetett nevezni a kapcsolatukat.

 

\- Nem, azt szeretném, hogy ülj itt csendben, tíz percig, majd ragaszd át a könyököd, mert összevérezted az inged anyagát, amit szintén cserélj át. Van egy tiszta ing a második fiókban - válaszolta Stephen anélkül, hogy egyszer is ránézett volna.

 

\- Igazán szólhattál volna, hogy szeretnél felső nélkül látni - mosolygott csábosan Tony, mire Strange csak a szemeit forgatta.

 

\- Minden vágyam.

 

\- Aha. - Tony vállat vont. Stephennek voltak furcsa dolgai, de sosem csinált semmit sem ok nélkül. Már csak ki kellett találnia, hogy ennek most mi az oka. Tony bal lába nem maradt nyugton hiába próbált türelmesen várni. Amikor már nem bírta tovább, elővette az elsősegély ládát és levetkőzött. Amint ezt megtette, Strange felpillantott és onnantól csak a tabletre fókuszált, és áthatóan tanulmányozta a képernyőt.

 

\- Ha felveszed és felrakod a youtube-ra, akkor lassabban csinálom - mondta Tony somolyogva. Bármit megtett volna, hogy reakciót váltson ki a Stephenből.

 

\- Azt figyelem, hogy hogyan boldogul Loki a kávégéppel - mondta ugyanolyan hangon Stephen és Tony a szemét forgatta csak. Nagyon nehéz volt kizökkenteni a férfit, hiába próbálta évek óta. Az üzletben elhelyezett kamera, biztosította Stranget arról, hogy minden rendben zajlik az üzletben. Sosem tette még szóvá, ha mással foglalkoztak munkaidőben. Ahogy ő mondta: "a rendszer a biztonság miatt van, nem azért, hogy ellenőrizzelek titeket".

 

\- És hogy megy neki? - kérdezte Tony miközben próbálta kíméletesen kitépni a gézlapot a sebből és újra lefedni azt.

 

\- Elég rosszul. Úgy tűnik nem tud kis tököket rajzolni a kávéra, úgy mint te- felelte a férfi és tovább tanulmányozta a képernyőt. Ennyi év után Tony már hozzászokott a főnöke furcsaságaihoz. Belebújt az ingbe és már azon volt, hogy begombolja, mikor Stephen megszólalt. - Állj! – Strange felemelte a kezét is és a szemöldökeit összehúzva várt.

 

\- Most mi van? - kérdezte Tony.

 

\- Majd én - válaszolta Strange, és lerakta a tabletet, majd odalépett Tonyhoz és megfogta az ing két végét. Tony lenyűgözve felhúzta a szemöldökét és megadóan felemelte a kezeit. Fogalma sem volt, hogy mi történik. A férfi lassan kezdte zavarban érezni magát, mikor az ajtó hirtelen kitárult és Loki jelent meg benne.

 

\- Tony, hogyan kell... - Loki szavai elakadtak, ahogy végig nézett rajtuk. Egy pillanatra teljesen csend volt, csak az új vendég érkezését jelző csengőt lehetett hallani. Tony elvörösödött. Nem pont így képzelte, hogy Loki először látni fogja a felsőtestet. - Elnézést - mondta Loki egy olyan mosollyal, amitől hirtelen mínusz negyven fok lett az irodában. - Folytassátok, megoldom egyedül.

 

\- Köszönjük, Loki - válaszolta Strange, amit a férfi már nem várt meg, hanem bevágta az ajtót maga mögött. A csapódás hangja szinte visszhangot vert a kis helyiségben és Tony füle is elkezdett csengeni. A férfi felnézett Stephenre, akinek egy ragadozó mosolya jelent meg az arcán.

 

\- Nekem most mennem kell - mondta a tőle elvárható legnagyobb vidámsággal, és ott hagyta Tonyt. Az ingje továbbra sem volt begombolva és a zavarodottsága egyre csak nőtt.

 

Mégis mi a fene folyik itt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azt hiszem Strange még furább lett, mint az a nevéből adódik.  
> A karakterek nem picit OOC-k ebben a sztoriban :P  
> Nincs bétám és nem is valószínű, hogy további történeteknél sem lesz, ezért köszönöm a megértést ezzel kapcsolatban.  
> Remélem, hogy ti is annyira imádjátok a Halloweent, mint én.  
> Igyekszem időben feltölteni a fejezeteket.  
> Happy Fall!


	3. Come with us and you will see

Tony napokig érezte az északi sarki szelet, ami megfagyasztott mindenkit. Loki jeges tekintete nem múlt el egy nap után, hanem követte őt. A férfi nem beszélt vele és Tonynak fogalma sem volt, hogy miért.

 

Egy hétnél tovább is eltartott volna ez a hallgatási fogadalom, ha nincs Hope. Tony már elkönyvelte, hogy az egész Október ilyen fagyos csendben fog telni, mikor Hope a fülébe nem suttogott egy délután.

 

\- Mondd csak, van programod Halloween éjszakéra? – kérdezte édes hangon. A fekete haja csikizte Tony arcát és a sejtelmes mosoly semmi jót nem ígért.

 

\- Nem – válaszolta Tony, és összevonta a szemöldökét. Azt hitte, hogy ekkora már lesz valamilyen terve, de bármennyire is szerette ezt az évszakot, Loki mogorva jelenléte nem javított a hangulatán. Strange pedig egyre jobban kezdett Tony aurájába lépni. Amikor már nem bírta tovább Stephen furcsábbnál is furcsább viselkedését rákérdezett, hogy miért csinálja ezt. A válasz egy felhúzott szemöldök és egy sokat mondó mosoly volt. Tony úgy érezte, hogy kihagyták egy viccből.

 

\- Scottal elmegyünk az egyik haverjának az ismerősével egy buliba, amit valakitől valami szórakozó helyen hallott éééés – az ujjával köröket írt le Tony mellkasára – azt szeretném, ha velünk jönnél. Lehet, hogy végre találnál magadnak egy randit. – Mellettük Loki szinte lecsapta a tiszta poharat a pultra. Kész szerencse volt, hogy nem törött össze. Tony egy kicsit megrándult a hangtól és aggódva nézett a férfire. – Na jó! Neked mégis mi a fene bajod van? – kérdezte Hope mérgesen Lokitól. Tony meglepődve nézett fel az egyéként mindig cserfes lányra.

 

\- Nincs semmi bajom – morogta Loki és még csak felé sem fordult.

 

\- Ha nincs semmi bajod, akkor mégis miért viselkedsz ennyire elviselhetetlenül? – kérdezte a nő szikrázó dühvel a szemeiben. Tony látta, ahogy Hope a csípőjére teszi a kezet és tett egy lépést hátra. Ugyan nem volt rá szüksége, hogy a nő megvédje őt. De túl rég óta voltak barátok, ahhoz, ahogy Hope és a prédája közé álljon.

 

\- Még hogy én vagyok elviselhetetlen? – lett mérges Loki is. – Jelen pillanatban nap hosszat azt kell bámulnom, hogy Stark, hogyan enyeleg mindenkivel, aki betéved. - Tony teljesen elképedt és próbált vissza emlékezni, hogy mikor is flörtölt bárkivel is. Nem pontosan emlékezett ilyenre.

 

\- Tonynak olyan a természete, hogy mindenkivel flörtöl – kontrázott Hope. Tony elgondolkodott. Vajon tényleg így van? – Nem lehet, hogy féltékeny vagy? – Tony felkapta a fejét és várakozva nézett Lokira. A férfi ajkai hitetlenkedve elnyíltak, majd félre kapta a tekintetét.

 

\- Még, hogy én féltékeny – rázta meg a fejét hitetlenkedve. – Nevetségesek vagytok - közölte Loki. Felkapott két elkészült teát és elment, hogy kiszolgáljon egy asztalt.

 

\- Ne aggódj, majd beszélek Stephennel – sóhajtott fel Hope és mosolyogva felé fordult.

 

\- Nem kell. Tudom, hogy csináltam valamit, ami miatt ilyen – válaszolta Tony egy halvány mosollyal.

 

\- Te is tudod, hogy ez nem igaz – mondta Hope elcsodálkozva Tonyn. – Ne vedd magadra a viselkedését. Szerintem titkon odáig van érted – mosolygott Hope, mire Tony megrázta a fejét. Tény, hogy amikor éppen nem szekálták egymást halálra, akkor jól működtek együtt, de aztán Loki mindig az idegesítő önmaga lett.

 

 – Tévedsz – sóhajtotta Tony. – Úgy is korábban jöttél és tudom, hogy ilyenkor még éhes vagy. Menj és kapj be valamit, mielőtt kezdesz. – Hope váratlanul megölelte, majd a vendégek felé pillantott. Tony követte a tekintetét, de nem látott semmi különöset, Lokin kívül, aki majdnem kilöttyintette a teát. Ma nem volt túl jó napjuk. A nő kisétált és helyette új vendégek léptek be a kávézóba.

 

\- Üdvözlöm a Strange - Tony hirtelen elhallgatott és nyekkenve vágta be magát a pult alá, megpillantva az nem annyira idegeneket.. Imádkozott, hogy Justin és a haverjai ne vegyék észre. Négy év alatt sikerült elkerülnie, hogy életének megrontója betévedjen az kávézóba, ahol dolgozik. Egészen idáig.

 

Hallotta a lépteket, ahogy közelednek a pulthoz.

 

\- Milyen hányadék, ahogy fel van díszítve - közölte Hammer. Tony mérgesen összevonta a szemöldökét és már a nyelvén volt a csípős válasz, de inkább elhallgatott. Nem akart jelenetet a kávézóban. Hammer a csengőt körülbelül kétezerszer nyomta le követhetetlenül gyors ütemben, mire Loki előre szólt.

 

\- Egy pillanat - mondta. Tony tudta, hogy szemétség Lokira hagyni ezt a seggfejet, de nem volt más választása. Meg hát egy kicsit meg is érdemelte a dolgot, azért, ahogy egész héten viselkedett vele. A szíve is megállt, mikor Loki az asztalának a kiszolgálása után visszaért a pult mögé, és a tekintete megakadt, az összehúzott testén a bútor alatt. Felhúzta a szemöldökét és elkezdte kiszolgálni Hammert. Loki nagyon jól viselte, hogy a férfi végig sértegeti a kiszolgálás alatt.

 

Tony egy jó darabig hallgatózott, de a kávéházban levő vendégek miatt nem tudta pontosan követni, hogy Hammerék benn maradtak-e vagy tovább álltak. Vett egy mély levegőt és várakozott, közben figyelte Lokit, ahogy a pult mögött dolgozik. Egy kis idő után, Loki leguggolt elé.

 

\- Már elmentek - suttogta Loki egy félmosollyal. Tony bólintott, de nem mozdult, mert Loki elállta az útját. - A batátaid? - kérdezte a férfi.

 

\- Nem, a flörtjeim - morogta Tony. Úgy tűnt, hogy Loki végre jó hangulatban van, ami esélyt adott Tonynak a javításra. Gondolatban homlokon csapta magát. Nem kellene rosszabbítani a helyzetén. – Mármint, köszönöm, hogy nem buktattál le - mondta halkan. A gondolatai viszont tovább száguldottak. - Ha tényleg az zavar, hogy próbálok mindenkivel kedves lenni, akkor nem biztos, hogy tudok neked segíteni - Tony hadarása közben alig tűnt fel neki, hogy Loki kuncog. - Mi az? - kérdezte morcosan Tony.

 

\- Nem haragszom rád - vont vállat Loki. – Csak nem kellene mindenkit ilyen közel engedned. Veszélyes lehet.

 

\- Oh, nos…- suttogta bizonytalanul Tony.

 

\- Nem kell mindenkivel kedvesnek lenned. Velem sem flörtölsz… de szólhatsz nekem, ha bármiben segítségre lenne szükséged - mondta Loki és egy kicsit közelebb hajolt. - Bármiben - suttogta. Tony abban a pillanatban elvörösödött és megnyalta az alsó ajkát. Loki tekintete követte a mozdulatot, majd a férfi felállt.

 

Tony meglepődött. Önkéntelenül is mosoly terült szét az arcán. Talán volt némi esélye arra, hogy jobban összebarátkozzon Lokival és egyszer talán…

 

\- Szóval elmész a partira? – kérdezte Loki váratlanul. A férfi bizonytalanul megnyalta a száját.

 

\- Igen! Van kedved eljönni velem? – bukott ki Tonyból a szó, amit abban a pillanatban meg is bánt. Loki szemei elkerekedtek, de nem utasította félre egyből.

 

\- Talán – mondta Loki és félre billentette a fejét.

 

\- Talán – mondta magának is Tony. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy miért van az, hogy már ettől is feltámadt benne a remény. Loki felegyenesedett, de Tony még mindig kábultan bujkált.

 

\- Szóval még ma kimászol onnan? – kérdezte Loki és Tony bólintott.

 

\- Persze.


	4. This, our town of Halloween

Loki nagy bajban volt. Amint meglátta, hogy kivel kell együtt dolgoznia felgyorsult a szívverése. Anthony egyszerűen lélegzetelállító volt. A magassága pont tökéletes volt. Loki nem tudta megállni, hogy ne piszkálja a férfit, még akkor is, amikor néha túl messzire ment. Ahogy Anthony elvörösödött és duzzogott az szív melengető volt. Kivéve azt, ahogy másokkal beszélt.

 

Először is ott volt Hope. A nő minden alkalmat megragadott arra, hogy fogdozza Anthonyt és Loki féltékenységében, mindig mondott valami olyat, amit később megbánt. Mégis honnan jött ez a kaktuszos baromság? Csak azért mert aznap reggel a férfi ellépett tőle még nem jelentette azt, hogy nem lehetnek neki is olyan jogai, mint Hopenak.

 

A probléma onnan jött, hogy Loki sosem volt az az ölelgetős típus. És ezen a ponton Anthony nem is hagyta volna. Tudta, hogy uralkodnia kell az indulatain, ha valaha is felakarja hívni magára Anthony figyelmét.

 

Aztán ott volt Strange. Ha még nem is számoljuk, hogy rámozdult az ő Anthonyjára. Az egyik pillanatban még a karjaiban volt, a másikban pedig már Strange vetkőztette le az irodájában. Loki azt hitte, hogy ott helyben fogja megütni a főnökét, de aztán uralkodott magán. A tudat, hogy Anthony mindenkinek hagyja, hogy hozzáérjenek őrjítő volt és a legrosszabb, hogy a férfi nem is vette észre, hogy mit csinál.

 

Minden betévedőre úgy mosolygott rá, hogy az illető belepirult. Nem egyszer hallotta, hogy a női vendégek odáig vannak érte. Az ő Anthonyjáért... Felsóhajtott. A vendégeiket még elviselte, de Hope és Strange az agyára mentek. A főnökük átható tekintete látszólag mondani akart valamit. A kihívás egyértelmű volt, de akadt még ott valami, amin a férfi túl jól szórakozott Loki kárára.

 

Lokinak volt egy terve, hogy hogyan fogja elmondani Tonynak, hogy mit érez iránta. Hallotta a susmust Tony és Hope között, ezért tudta, hogy a férfi egy tökfejet fog viselni. A képlet egyszerű volt. Ha Tony egy tök, akkor neki madárijesztőnek kell öltöznie, hogy elriaszthassa a varjúkat. Mint, amilyen Strange is. Bólintott. Nem látott hibát a tervben.

 

Anthony meghívása megadta a kezdő lökést ahhoz, hogy nyisson felé. Látott tőle jeleket, de sajnos nem mind kizárólag felé irányult és nem volt benne biztos, hogy a férfi csak azért flörtöl vele, mert mindenkivel ezt teszi, vagy azért mert van valami más is a háttérben.

 

A parti már több órája ment, mire Loki megérkezett. Nem állt szándékában ennyit késni, de nehezebb volt megfesteni az arcát, mint azt hitte. Hallotta, ahogy Hope és Scott beszélnek a telefonon arról, hogy minek öltöznek. Egy darázsnak és egy hangyának. Már látta maga előtt a lotyós jelmezt, ezért megrázta a fejét.

 

Kiszállt a kocsiból és becsapta az ajtót. A hatalmas ház és az előtte elterülő gyep tele volt emberekkel. A feje szinte azonnal megfájdult a mélynyomóból feltörő "zenétől". Azon csodálkozott, hogy még senki sem hívta ki a rendőrséget. Valaki váratlanul rátámaszkodott a kocsijának a csomagtartójára és egyenesen a jármű mögé hányt. Pont ez volt az, ami miatt Loki kerülte az ilyen jellegű szórakozást. Éppen elégszer látta már Thort ilyen állapotban egy-egy egyetemista buli után.

 

Loki elhúzta a száját és neki állt, hogy egy ismerős arcot keressen. A házban bulizó tömeg teljesen ismeretlen volt a számára. A jelmezek nagy része azt tükrözte, hogy a házibuli egy része majd orgiába fog átfordulni, hogyha még ez nem fordult volna elő. Amint lehetett közelebb húzódik a falhoz és megpróbálja belátni a tömeget, hátha megpillantja Anthonyt.

 

A bútorok a falhoz tolva sorakoztak és Loki felsóhajtott, amikor egy nyitott ablak közelébe ért. A csípős őszi levegő kellemesen bizsergette a bőrét a benti fülledt levegő után. Körbe nézett a tömegen, de nem látott senkit. A mellette álló kis asztalon megpillantott egy fénykép keretet. Unottan megemelte és megnézte a képet.

 

\- Ugye te nem egy olyan fazon vagy, aki gyűjti a házibulikban összeszedett családi fotókat? - kérdezte egy ismeretlen hang mögötte. Az ismeretlen férfi totál részeg volt. Loki felhúzta a szemöldökét.

 

\- Nem - válaszolta Loki.

 

\- Loki! - kiabálta a fülébe egy sokkal ismerősebb hang, ami elvonta a figyelmét a fura alakról. Hope ráfonta a kezeit a karjára és mérgesen meredt rá. A csápnak csúfolt rugós golyók mérgesen rángatóztak a hajráfján. - Hol voltál eddig? Azt mondtad Tonynak, hogy eljössz! - morogta mérgesen Hope. A mellettük álló férfi feléjük fordulva meredt a semmibe. Lokiék párosa undorodva nézte az illetőt.

 

\- Azt mondtam, hogy talán eljövök - morogta Loki mikor fejcsóválva elszakította a tekintetét a fura alakról. Megpróbálta kirántani a karját Hope szorításából. - Mi a fene bajod van? - kérdezte Loki.

 

\- Az a bajom, hogy nem veszed észre, hogy Tony odáig van érted, te pedig folyamatosan össze zavaró jeleket küldesz felé – sziszegte a lány, olyan frekvencián, amit a zenén túl talán mindenki hallott. Többen is feléjük fordultak, amit Loki egy haragos tekintettel nyugtázott.

 

\- Hol van most? – kérdezte Loki.

 

\- Nem tudom – feszengett Hope. – Ez a baj, szerintem túl sokat ivott és most nem találom.

 

\- Mit viselt? – kérdezte Loki, miután elhatározta, hogy beszél Tonyval.

 

\- Egy tökfej volt a fején, aminek világítottak a szemei. És… és öltönyben volt, csontvázas kesztyűkkel – felelte Hope és látszott az arcán, hogy próbál minél jobban vissza emlékezni.

 

\- Én láttam – jött egy hang mellőlük. A részeg fazon, aki a jelek szerint végig hallgatta a beszélgetésüket, egyáltalán nem zavartatta magát. – Kinn van a medencéknél – mondta, majd csuklott és böfögött egyszerre.

 

\- Megkeresem. - Loki felhúzta a szemöldökét és megrázta a fejét. Elindult, hogy megkeresse a medencét. Loki nem szerette a zsúfolt tömeget és örült, amikor végre újra kiléphetett a hideg levegőre. A medence körül többen is beszélgettek, de Loki tekintetét magára vonzotta egy magányosan üldögélő figura. Tony az egyik napozó ágyban feküdt. A széke mellett egy félig üres viszkis üveg állt. A kezében egy műanyag pohárból, két összerakott szívószál vezetett a tökfej szájába.

 

Loki leült a nyugágyba és a könyökét a térdeire támaszkodva előre hajolt. Úgy tűnt, hogy Tony nem reagál különösebben a jelenlétére. A férfi a tök maszkján kívül, egy szuper feszes farmerban, ingben és öltöny mellényben volt. Minden ruhadarab kihangsúlyozott valamit a testén. Loki nyelt egy nagyot és örült, hogy látszólag nem használták ki a férfi helyzetét.

 

\- Szia Tony – köszönt rá Loki, mire a tökfej lassan felé fordult. A férfi nem válaszolt, ezért Loki folytatta. – Hogy vagy? – kérdezte. Továbbra sem kapott semmilyen választ. Talán most jött el a pillanat, hogy mindent bevalljon a férfinak, még mielőtt még rosszabb helyzetbe hozza magát. – Oké, nézd. Tudom, hogy nem vagyok tökéletes és néha, indokolatlanul vagyok veled kegyetlen, de… bejössz nekem. Nagyon is. Nem nagyon tudok kezelni a féltékenységemet. Szóval, ha éppen nem mással jársz, akkor kikezdhetnél velem is. – Loki befejezte és várta a reakciót. A férfi élesen beszívta és kezdte elfogadni az elutasítást. Megnyalta a száját és félre nézett. Tényleg túl sokszor volt féltékeny. Valószínűleg elszúrta. Az utolsó esélyét elszúrta. – Hát akkor… - Lassan előrehajolt, hogy felálljon, mikor meghallott egy apró… horkolást. _Horkolást?_

 

Közelebb hajolt a maszkhoz és megint hallotta. Loki félig elnyitotta a száját csodálkozásában. Tony aludt. Loki levette a maszkot és a gyanúja igazolást nyert. Összepréselte az ajkait és egy tervvel a fejében visszament a házba.

 

- 

 

Loki nem jött el. Tony egész este várta a partiban, de a férfi nem jelent meg. Hiába a tökéletesen kivitelezett szexi jelmez. Semmi értelme nem volt az egésznek. A végére annyit ivott, hogy már azt sem tudta, hogy hogyan jutott haza. Ami még rosszabb, hogy egy barom alkoholos filccel összefirkálta az arcát. Az egyik szeme köré rajzoltak egy karikát, míg formára igazított szakállát annyira kiegészítették, hogy úgy nézzen ki, mint egy borostás kamion sofőr. Tony szerencséjére, tartott otthon elég erős alkoholt ahhoz, hogy a mintákat lemossa vele az arcáról.

 

Tony hétfő reggel úgy mászott be a kávézóba, mint egy hulla. Jelenleg nem volt kedve Lokival találkozni. Rájött, hogy talán az a legjobb, ha elfelejti az érzéseit vele kapcsolatban és másra koncentrál. Kinyitotta az üzletet és csak a szerencséjének köszönhette, hogy nem esett egy át egy sámlin. Megdörzsölte a szemeit, de még mindig ott volt. Felhúzta a szemöldökét és felemelte a sámlit. A tetején volt egy poszt it.

 

„Eljössz velem vacsorázni?”

 

\- Hát ez meg…? – motyogta Tony.

 

\- Szóval, eljössz velem vacsorázni? – kérdezte Loki bársonyos hangja közvetlenül mögötte. Tony a sámlit bámulta és bosszúsan összevonta a szemöldökét.

 

\- Ez most megint valami vicc? – kérdezte Tony és hátra nézett a válla felett.

 

\- Ez elég válasz? – kérdezte Loki és megcsókolta őt. Tony annyira meglepődött, hogy hirtelen levegőt sem vett. Loki ajkai puhák és határozottak voltak.

 

\- Igen – válaszolta Tony mikor végre levegőhöz jutott.


End file.
